


Protection.

by CastleFall



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Courtroom Drama, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kaito gives all the hugs, Kidnapping, M/M, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Shuichi, Rape Recovery, Underage - Freeform, mute kokichi, protective kaito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleFall/pseuds/CastleFall
Summary: Shuichi Saihara and Kaito Momota were in their senior year when Kokichi Ouma disappeared. For two years it was assumed he was dead. After all, the survival rate after the first twenty four hours isn't very high. The world moved on.Then came a raid on a dark web group, and everything changed.





	1. Missing (?)

Shuichi Saihara was in his senior year when Kokichi Ouma disappeared. 

It was assumed he’d run away, maybe he was just going on one of his long stints of vanishing. 

Everyone assumed he’d be back in a few days. But the days turned to weeks. Weeks to months. Months to an entire year. 

Meanwhile, life moved on. 

Shuichi remembered the day that the police showed up at school, calling for anyone who had seen Kokichi on the last day he’d been spotted. On the day he’d disappeared. 

On the day that his entire family had been shot and left to rot away in their home for an entire week. An unlucky neighbor had been the one to stumble across the gruesome scene. Kokichi’s mother, father, uncle, and three older sisters had all been murdered. Their bodies were strewn about the house. It was clear that this was a premeditated act. Someone had come in with the clear intent to kill. Kokichi was nowhere to be found, his room in an absolutely wrecked state. Everyone who knew the little devil knew that he liked things in his own brand of order. So the fact that his desk was flipped over and closet ransacked threw up too many alarm bells.

Shuichi kept up to date on the case. He was planning on becoming an investigator one day. Not to mention he was a close friend. There was something that he found frightening about the whole thing, not just the murders but possibly why they happened. 

The motive was to get inside the house, to get to Kokichi, to take him from that house, and rid themselves of witnesses. 

When he shared his findings with his uncle, who was part of the investigation, he was shocked to find that most of the department agreed. They believed that the young boy was targeted and taken from his home either slightly before or just after the murders. 

As the weeks went by, hope for finding the boy alive began to dwindle. School went on, but the atmosphere felt off. Kaito said it was because Kokichi was gone. When a room lacked his energy it was extremely obvious. 

Both Shuichi and Kaito began hanging out at the police station, helping out with little things that other officers and investigators needed. In turn they’d be kept updated on anything that came up on the investigation. There was less and less every day. 

The one year anniversary came and went with nothing of note happening. 

It wasn’t until two years had passed that the case finally broke. 

—— 

Shuichi was being allowed to follow his uncle on a raid. Some sort of dark web connection he was told. They’d been broadcasting what was essentially child porn that people could pay to watch certain sexual acts performed on a victim. There was something about it that put his uncle on edge for some reason. He knew he wasn't being told the whole truth, he could see it in his eyes. The way they shifted and darkened when he told him to stay close. To not wander anywhere. 

Several people in rough clothing were being yanked out of one room and out the door. A couple of beaten and exhausted looking teens were being tended to by a few paramedics. 

Suddenly his uncle was pushing him out of the house, a panicked look across his face. He tried to peer over his shoulder. A few paramedics wheeled in a stretcher, blocking whatever it was from view. 

“Uncle what-” 

“Just go. Shuichi, just go. Go!” 

He was briefly blinded by the sunlight, his uncle guiding him to the side. Shuichi blinked the spots out of his eyes, shaking his head back and forth. He heard the tell tale sign of a stretcher being wheeled out. Before his uncle could block his view again he saw him. Golden eyes widened, jaw going lax. 

“Uncle is...is that..” He could feel the blood draining from his face. His gaze was transfixed on the tiny figure nearly swallowed up by the blankets on the stretcher. It may have been two years, his already pale skin a sickly grey color, his purple hair slightly longer and much messier, but he could never forget that face. No. He could never forget,

“Kokichi..?” 

——

Kaito Momota was 19 when they found Kokichi Ouma. 

He was filing folders in Shuichi’s Uncle’s office. It was something that the other officers liked to let him do. Not just in that office but throughout the entire department. He didn’t mind it. It helped get his mind off of things. He’d just finished up when an officer he knew by name of Totara came up. 

“Hey, Detective Saihara and Shuichi asked me to take you to the hospital.” Totara jerked his thumb towards the door, “They said they’ll meet you there.” 

“Uh...okay? Why?” He frowned as he stood, picking his jacket and bag off the ground. 

“Didn’t say. Maybe they found something at the raid today.” The officer shrugged, leading him out of the building. 

“Oh yeah, what were they raiding again?” 

“A dark web group that broadcasted teenagers in… well let’s just say rather perverse situations.” 

“Ah I remember Detective Saihara saying something about that as they were leaving.” 

The two continued talking about whatever subjects came up as they climbed into Totara’s car and made their way to the hospital. Kaito fidgeted in his seat like a small child. Why was Shuichi and his uncle asking to meet them at the hospital? Why not at the station? 

A sudden thought came to him and he froze. This caught the attention of the officer next to him. 

“Hey, you alright?” He asked. 

“Do you think...that this has anything to do with… what happened to Kokichi?” His hands shook slightly. 

“Huh…” Totara leaned back in his seat with a thoughtful expression, “That...well I’m not sure. Could be. But there’s so much with that case I can’t say for certain. I guess we’ll find out when we get there.” 

Shuichi was pacing around when they pulled up. His head snapped up as Kaito stepped out and called his name. 

“What’s going on Shuichi?” He asked, stifling the fear that rose in his chest at the distraught state his friend was in. 

“They found him!” Shuichi blurted. 

“What?” He furrowed his brows together in confusion. 

“Kokichi. They found him!”


	2. Found

Kokichi Ouma was in his senior year of highschool when they took him. 

He remembered that night with perfect clarity. He’d been upstairs in his room, working on a project due the next day. He heard several loud popping sounds and many heavy things hitting the floor. Kokichi stood up from his desk, shakily making his way to the door to his room. Before he could reach it, however, it flew open. The force of it knocked him back into his desk, which flipped over. The back of his head hit the wood. Stars exploded behind his eyes. Multiple sets of hands were on him, snapping him out of his daze. 

There were three large men all in black standing over him. Each had a hand on him, one had some sort of large sack with them. 

“Kokichi Ouma?” One asked him. 

“Who are you!? What are you doing here!?” He shrieked, thrashing against their hold, “How do you know my name!?” 

“Yep it’s him.” A different one nodded. A syringe was taken out of the back. 

“What is that!? Get away from me!” His head was forced against the wood, exposing his neck. He tensed as he felt a distinctive pinch. Then, everything went dark. 

When he woke up he was in that place. The room that would become his prison for god knows how long.

Kokichi wasn’t alone when he rose to consciousness. He sat up and saw a large man sitting on a folding chair near the door. His hair was a dark brown up in a ponytail. The way that his similarly colored eyes raked up and down his body made acid rise in throat. 

“Who the hell are you?” The purple haired boy backed up until he hit the wall. The man silently stood and began walking towards him. 

“My name’s Wakaba.” He knelt in front of him, taking his chin in his hand, “If you don’t want to be punished you should do as we say.” 

“W-What?” The breath caught in his throat. Wakaba’s hand left his chin, trailing down his chest. Kokichi began to squirm, his stomach dropping as he realized what the other man was going to do, “No! Stop!” He pushed him away, snapping to his feet and dashing to the door. An arm wrapped around his waist, pressing his thin frame against an immovable force. He opened his mouth to scream, but he was cut off by fingers being shoved down his throat. Tears sprung to his eyes. 

“You’re a fighter huh? Yeah they’ll have fun with you.” A mouth closed around the base of his neck. Then he was dropped straight to the floor. Coughing and gagging, he struggled to his hands and knees, “Depending on how much you bring in, we may have to keep you around for a while.” 

“Bring...in?” Kokichi looked up at him with furrowed brows. 

“Just a piece of advice Kokichi, it’s useless to try and escape.” 

“H-how do you know my name?” 

“Because, we’ve had our eyes on you for a while.” 

“What…?” 

“Some of our clients know you, or at least your family, and paid good money to have us take you and kill the rest.” 

“Kill the….rest..?” He thought he was going to be sick. That meant… His breath caught in his throat. Wakaba smirked, turned, and left the room. He wasn’t sure how long he was alone. Long enough that he tried the door several times. It was locked. Of fucking course it was. 

Kokichi was pacing the room when the door opened again. Five men entered the room, each a large and hulking figure. They surrounded and eyed him with a heat that made him uneasy. Suddenly he was grabbed and pinned against the floor. 

“Well well look what we have here?” The largest one, a man with ginger hair grinned. In his mind he named him Ginger. 

“A little slut who needs to be taught a few lessons!” Another one, one with black stringy hair cackled. He decided his name would be Stringy. 

“Let me go!” He shouted, thrashing against their grip. He gasped when he heard the sound of clothing ripping and felt cold air against his skin, “No! Don’t!” 

“No means yes little whore.” The one with long blond hair in a bun snickered. Bunny he dubbed that one. Two fingers were shoved in and out of his entrance. He yanked desperately on the hands holding his limbs. Pain and sparks of something else shot through his gut. The men laughed and jeered as he shook and began to cry. His mouth opened in a cry, his back arching. And then something was forced down his throat. Purple eyes snapped open, horror dawning in his mind when he realized that it was a cock. It hit the back of his mouth and he gagged. Tears streamed down his cheeks unchecked. 

“Think you can make him cum with only your fingers?” Ginger cackled. 

“Probably.” The fingers increased their speed. He let out a muffled scream in response. The cock was taken out of his mouth, his gasps and cries ringing throughout the room. 

“Stop! Please stop!” Kokichi pleaded, “Ah! Ah no! No!” He was cut off by another cock passing between his lips. This one was slightly bigger. Some sort of knot formed in his gut, it got tighter with every jolt of those fingers. Until finally it released and he felt something warm stream onto his stomach. A few moments later another warm and bitter substance was poured down his throat. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew what that was. What had just happened. 

“Get him on his knees.” One with a crew cut and a sizable beard commanded. Crew he was calling him. Even with as much as he was struggling it took little effort on their part to get him sat up on his knees. His arms were pinned behind him. He lost track of time as cock after cock was shoved into his mouth. At one point two men forced themselves into his throat at the same time. His jaw was sore, he wasn’t sure if it would ever not be again. The last one, the one with shaggy brown hair (Shaggy), laid down on the floor underneath him. The breath caught in Kokichi’s throat when he felt that man’s cock poking his entrance. 

“No! Stop!” He gasped, “Stop! Please don’t! Please!” His pleas fell on deaf ears as hands gripped his hips and he was slammed down onto Shaggy’s cock. The pain was like nothing else he’d ever experienced before then. His back arched as he let out of loud scream. He wasn’t even given time to adjust, the brown haired man thrusting into him with relentless force. Every few minutes the one that was fucking him would pull out and someone else would take their place. The others would fondle some other part of his body while their buddy roughly thrust inside. Occasionally one would once more shove their cock down his throat. 

Suddenly he felt another one pressing against his entrance while Ginger was still inside. 

“Hey you think he can take it?” 

“Pfft you’ll break him in half.” 

Stop…

“Can’t say for sure till we try it.” 

Please, don’t…. 

“Go for it man. He’ll fucking love it.” 

No no no please don’t it won’t fit

Kokichi screamed as that second cock tore into him. His legs spasmed and his eyes widened, more tears spilling down his cheeks. He was hyperventilating with each haphazard thrust each man gave. If that weren’t enough the other three kept interchanging whose cock was being shoved into his mouth. The two inside him stilled, warmth leaking into him. Then, finally, they pulled out. He was left gasping and shivering on the ground. With excruciating effort he turned onto his side, curling up into a small ball. He heard the door open and shuffling footsteps getting further away. A single pair got closer, a hand taking a chunk of his hair and yanking him to his battered and bruised knees. It was Wakaba. 

“Good news, the fans love you.” An almost gentle kiss was pressed to his forehead. The man’s lips then moved to his ear. He shivered at the words he spoke next, “Welcome home, Kokichi Ouma.”

\---- 

Kaito’s world stopped. For what felt like eternity he just stood there, processing what he’d just heard. 

“W..where?” He finally managed to force out. 

“At that place my uncle and his group were raiding.” Shuichi looked away with a nervous expression, “I-I didn’t get a good look at him before they put him in the ambulance but…” His gold eyes rose up to meet his, “He was there. Kokichi. I saw him. Kaito he’s alive…” 

Alive. 

Kokichi was….alive. 

After two years he’d all but given up hope that the little devil was still alive. Everyone had. They all had decided that even if it wasn’t the ending they wanted they would rather have him be dead and know what happened than for him to just be another unsolved mystery. 

“Where is he?” He took Shuichi’s shoulder’s in what was probably a rougher grip than he was intending, “Can we see him? Is he okay?” 

“Ah there you are.” Shuichi’s uncle, Detective Saihara called. He walked towards them with a relieved look, “Good to see you found your way here Kaito. Just in time too, the staff decided to let the two of you in the triage bay.” 

“Triage bay?” Kaito stepped back, releasing his tight hold on his friend’s shoulders. 

“It’s where they look over the incoming emergency room patients to see what the hospital needs to do.” Detective Saihara led them into the hospital through a side entrance and through the halls. As they got closer to the emergency ward the pit in Kaito’s gut formed into a full on whirlpool. Detective Saihara’s next words certainly didn’t help, “They’ve told me to tell you that with all that might’ve happened to him there’s a good chance he won’t recognize either of you.” 

“What...what did these people do to him?” He curled his hands into fists. Anger flared in his chest towards whoever had taken the little devil from them. It was a familiar anger that rose whenever he thought about those bastards. 

“We can explain what that site was at a later date.” They reached a certain where low, hushed talking could be heard. Underneath it there were quiet, muffled whimpers, “For now we just need you two to be there for him. Familiar faces. Okay?” 

“Okay.” Both boys nodded. Kaito braced himself for what he might see. Detective Saihara slowly drew back the curtain, just long enough for them to slip in. Despite being at least semi prepared the scene before him left him in shock. 

Kokichi was as curled up as a human being could be, shivering violently and letting out heart wrenching gasps and whimpers. He was a sickly grey color and was definitely thinner than the last time he’d seen him. There was also something odd about his ankles. He couldn’t quite place it but he knew that they weren’t supposed to look completely round at the back. 

One of the attending physicians noticed them and waved them closer. 

“Kaito Momota and Shuichi Saihara correct?” She asked. 

“Y-yeah.” Kaito nodded, forcing himself to look away. 

“Do you think either of you could calm him down?” 

“I...I’ll try.” He took a deep breath and took a few steps towards the edge of the guorny. Up close he could see the raw rope burns around the purple haired boy’s wrists and misshapen ankles. 

“B-be careful Kaito.” Shuichi said quietly by the doctor’s side. 

“Kokichi?” Kaito reached slightly forward, his chest squeezing when the boy jumped slightly, “Kokichi it’s me...it’s Kaito.” His shaking slowed a bit, his arms lowering from his face. Watery and apprehensive purple eyes looked out and met his, “Do you...recognize me?” For a few tense moments nothing happened. Kokichi just stared with an unreadable expression and Kaito just stood there hoping, praying that some semblance of the little devil was still there. 

Kokichi suddenly gave a loud cry and Kaito was almost knocked over. He found himself with a sobbing and shaking purple haired boy clinging to him. Slowly, as not to scare him off, he wrapped his arms around his shivering form. 

“Shh. I got you, Kokichi. You’re safe. You’re gonna be okay.”


	3. Awakening

It took a while to calm Kokichi down, and even then he would panic when Kaito moved away. The taller boy actually had to climb onto the guorny and hold him before he’d let anyone else even come near him. And through all of that, he had yet to say a single word. 

The list of physical injuries was thankfully short. Rope burns on his wrists and ankles. Slight malnutrition. Severed Achilles’ tendon, that’s what caused the odd shape of his ankles. And a severely torn up anal passage. The doctor estimated that he’d been raped anywhere from 600 to 700 times during his captivity. It made Kaito’s blood boil to hear that. Especially later on when he was told what that site was. They wanted to do an X-ray to see the extent of the damage to his ankles but when Kaito shifted to get off the bed Kokichi’s grip tightened and he let out a soft whine. So they had to do an ultrasound. He noticeably flinched when the gel was applied, keeping his face buried in Kaito’s chest through the whole ordeal. They discovered that the tendons hadn’t just been cut, a good portion had been removed entirely. Walking would be impossible. 

“They really didn’t want him to get away huh?” Kaito muttered. 

“As far we’re aware those are the only physical injuries.” The attending physician looked upon the two boys with a solemn expression, “We’ll call for a mental health specialist to diagnose any mental illnesses.” 

“So, when will you do that?” Shuichi asked. Unlike when Kaito spoke the purple haired boy in his arms didn’t react at all. 

“In normal circumstances I would do so immediately, however…” She took a deep breath, “I believe he is much too exhausted.” 

“Can I...stay with him?” Kaito tightened his grip only slightly, “I don’t think he’ll want to let me go.” 

“Of course. We’ll move the two of you into a room. And we’ll have security keeping any unwanted visitors from peeping in.” 

“Ugh, I am not looking forward to dealing with the media.” Detective Saihara groaned, “We’ll keep them away from him, that’s for sure.” 

“Oh, I’ve been meaning to ask this..” Shuichi swallowed hard, “Does...is there any family that Kokichi has left? I mean like close relatives…” 

“Not that I’m aware of.” His uncle shook his head, “Grandparents died four years back, and we all know what happened to the rest of them. So…” Haunted eyes closed as he sucked in a breath, “Poor kid’s on his own…” 

“No. He’s not on his own.” Kaito gently shifted Kokichi in his arms so that he could rub circles in his back, “I can take care of him. I will take care of him.” He looked down at the purple haired boy, his resolve hardening when he saw that he’d drifted off into sleep. He almost looked...peaceful. He still had the face of a child, one thing that hadn’t changed. And yet someone had the audacity to hurt him. Over and over and over again, “No one is going to hurt him ever again.” 

He’d failed him once, he would not fail again. 

\----- 

They’d strapped him to some sort of board by leather cuffs around different parts of his body. He struggled in vain to slip out of them. Footsteps shuffled around him. It was the one he’d deemed Crewcut. The larger man knelt by his chest, squeezing and rubbing his nipples. He bit back a whimper. Crewcut’s large hands were cold, always cold. Always freezing. Then those cold hands drifted downwards. He gasped and tensed when one hand wrapped around his length, the other darting in and out of his entrance. 

“You’re so fucking small you know that?” Crewcut snickered, three thick fingers probed his insides, forcing a choked cry, “You’re going to need to take a lot of cock.” 

“N-no…” He shook his head, “Stop..” The only response he got was a dark chuckle and those fingers leaving him. He listened to the footsteps walk around, then he heard something click and buzz. Then, whatever was buzzing was pressed against his entrance. He let out a scream, back arching and limbs spasming. It was pressed harder and harder until it slipped fully inside him. Moans and whimpers were ripped from his throat with no chance to stifle them. 

“You’re not going anywhere, whore.” 

Kokichi jerked awake with a gasp. He immediately sat up, clutching at his shirt. Wait. Shirt? He glanced down to see a hospital gown. Confusion ran through his mind. How did he...what happened? He tried to curl into himself but a tugging in his arm stopped him. His gaze fell on an IV sticking into his elbow. The sight of the needle sent his brain into panic mode. He wanted to scream but it caught in his throat, coming out as a high pitched whine. His body jerked away from the IV, but it followed. Only panicking him further. There was a ringing noise in his ear, as well as a beeping sound that got faster and faster with his heartbeat. Black and white spots flashed across his vision. 

A soft and gentle hand rested on one of his thin, pale ones. The physical contact stifled the panic somewhat. 

“Kokichi, you okay?” He looked up to see Kaito Momota sitting extremely close to his bedside. 

He remembered now. 

The raid. 

They rescued him. 

He was in a hospital. 

Kaito was there. 

Kaito kept him safe. 

Safe… 

Kokichi reached out like a small child for a hug. Naturally the taller boy obliged. Safe...he was safe. He didn’t want the hug to end but there was a soft knock at the door. He flinched and buried his face in Kaito’s jacket. 

“Uh, come in..” He could feel the rumble of his chest through his ears, “Hey, Kokichi, it’s okay. It’s just a nurse coming to check up on you. She won’t hurt you.” Slowly he released his death grip and peered out. 

“Hi there, Kokichi.” The nurse smiled warmly at him. He couldn’t help but distrust it. A lot of the people there smiled like that at him and they always hurt him. But...Kaito was there so nothing bad could happen right? He decided to shyly wave and shrink back, “My name’s Mei Sakai. But you can call me Mei if you’d like.” She walked towards them. Kaito gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as she drew nearer, “How are you feeling today Kokichi?” 

He opened his mouth to answer 

Shock pain stop stop don’t talk never talk shock stop it please stop talking don’t don’t shock pain pain pain PAIN. 

The words wouldn’t leave. They jammed in his throat the second he even tried to force them out. He grit his teeth, frustrated tears forming in his eyes. Thin shoulders began to shudder. He shook his head, desperately wanting to convey the message that he couldn’t tell them. 

“Kokichi?” Kaito began to rub gentle circles into his back, “You can tell us, okay?” He shook his head again, pointing at his throat. The tears began to trickle down his cheeks, “You...can’t?” He nodded. 

“Kokichi may I take a look at your neck?” The nurse asked. Reluctantly he nodded again, looking up at the ceiling. Deep inside him he knew it was useless. His neck wasn’t the problem. God he wished that’s all it was. His grip on Kaito’s hand tightened. He flinched against the brush of the nurse’s fingers. After a few tense minutes she drew away, “I can’t feel anything wrong at the moment. Would you be willing to let the doctor come in an examine you?” Even though it was posed as a question he couldn’t help but feel that he didn’t have a choice. So again he nodded in affirmation. As soon as the nurse left the room he began to shiver and cry. 

“Hey, Kokichi, it’s okay. It’s okay.” Kaito drew him into another warm and comforting embrace, “It’ll be alright, we’ll figure out what’s wrong.” 

Kokichi couldn’t help but feel dread in his stomach, he knew exactly what was wrong. And he was almost terrified by the thought of them figuring out the truth.


	4. Truth-Seeking.

Shuichi was given permission to interview some of the other teenagers that had been rescued. 

The first one he talked to was named Nagito Komaeda. The name rang a bell, another student from across town that had disappeared on his way to his boyfriend’s house. He’d only been missing for about a month. 

“Can you tell me how you were kidnapped?” Shuichi asked. 

“Yeah, sure.” Nagito smiled softly at him. His white fluffy hair bounced slightly as he nodded, “I was walking from my house to my boyfriend’s. I want to say it was around 11 at night, since it was pretty dark. The street was pretty empty, except for a black van that kept driving up and down. I was a little suspicious but unfortunately for me not suspicious enough. At one point the van stopped next to me and the next thing I knew I was inside it. They injected me with some sort of sedative I’m assuming and then I woke up in that place.” 

“What...what kind of things did they do in that place?” 

“Sorry for being blunt but they raped me and others for someone’s sick form of entertainment.” 

“Oh I’m...I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine. I wasn’t there all that long so I guess I came out of it alright.” Nagito’s face suddenly fell, “Though I can’t say the same for the rest.” He fiddled with his blanket with a thoughtful expression, “I don’t know if you’re allowed to tell me this but….is Kokichi here? In this hospital?” The question threw him off a little bit. 

“Yeah, he is.” Shuichi nodded, “Can you...tell me what’s happened to him?” 

“He was the favorite. Of both the ‘audience’ and our captors. I think at one point he managed to escape but was caught. So they cut chunks out of his ankles. They made me carry him to and from those rooms. He never said anything though..” He frowned, “There were times where it seemed like he wanted to but every time he opened his mouth he would just...stop. Like there was something blocking the words from coming out.” 

“Something blocking his words…” He leaned back in his chair, tapping a pen against his lips, “Did any of your captors say what that might’ve been?” 

“No. Sorry I can’t be of much help in that regard.” 

“You’ve been extremely helpful Nagito. Thank you. Have you seen your boyfriend yet?” 

“Not yet. Though I’ve been told he’s wearing holes into the waiting room carpet.” 

“I’ll...see if he can come see you.” 

“Thank you.” 

\---- 

The next one he talked to was Kazuichi Souda. 

His hair was a bright pink, his teeth seeming unnaturally sharp. According to the reports he’d been missing for about four months. 

He told a slightly different story that Nagito. He was working in his dad’s garage, cleaning his supplies when a black van screeched to a halt just outside. It blocked all his exits. Five men jumped out of the van and shoved him inside. Just like with Nagito as soon as he was inside they drugged him with some sort of sedative. He also asked about Kokichi, and if he was alright. Apparently, their captors made him tie the purple haired boy up and fuck him while they and their audience watched. It was clear that it tore him up to have to do that to someone who couldn’t fight back properly. Their captors had already cut his tendons and silenced him by the time Kazuichi arrived. 

Shuichi left as Kazuichi’s family arrived. 

\---- 

Makoto Naegi was the third and last one. 

He’d been missing for about a year. 

Like Nagito he’d been walking late at night when that black van rode up beside him and he was shoved inside it. Like the other’s he’d been drugged immediately and woke up in that place. And like the others he was made to carry Kokichi to and from the rooms. So that meant that he hadn’t been able to walk for around a year. But there was something that Makoto could tell them and no one else could. 

For at least 6 months since he’d arrived, Kokichi could talk. 

When he first got there it seemed like every time their captors shoved Makoto into the same room with him he’d yell at them for bringing someone else into their sick mess. At first they’d tried beating and fucking him into silence but as those six months passed….they seemed to be doing something else. Makoto couldn’t say exactly what, he never really saw. Talking gradually took more physical effort, like he had to force the words more and more until eventually he couldn’t push past it anymore. 

He could open his mouth as if he was going to say something but then he’d tense and just stop. It clearly frustrated him from what Makoto could tell. It also….was what really broke him. 

Shuichi didn’t blame him. Kokichi was the type of person who spun words and lies as easily as he breathed. To have that taken away from him…..it was unthinkable. He had to figure out how they did it. But how? There was no one else that had been rescued that could tell him. The ones taken both before and in that year after Kokichi had all been murdered. An idea came to mind but it made him squeamish, plus there’s no telling if they’d actually let him. 

But he had to try. 

He had to watch the videos those bastards made, he had to see what they’d done to Kokichi. 

\---- 

Kaito was still trying to grasp this new silence Kokichi seemed to have fallen into. After the nurse left, the doctor came in. He did a more thorough examination and concluded that an x-ray might be necessary. But for some reason the smaller boy refused. He shook his head fervently. 

A few days passed with not much happening. Kokichi was beginning to eat slightly more and more. And two out of the three times he’d fall asleep he wouldn’t wake up gasping and panicking. He still couldn’t talk, but they were trying to find ways around that. At first they tried writing, but his hands shook too much to hold the pencil properly. He outright refused to use flashcards, probably too childish in his eyes. 

On the fifth day since his rescue, Shuichi came to visit. 

Kaito was reading a book out loud to Kokichi, the smaller boy leaning against him in a rare moment of content silence. There was a knock at the door, as usual Kokichi tensed and flinched. 

“Come in.” He called out, rubbing comforting circles into his back. The door opened, and the detective in training slipped inside, “Hey, Shuichi.” 

“H-hey.” Shuichi scratched the back of his head. Kokichi peeked out, his expression turning curious when his eyes landed on the newcomer, “It’s uh, been a while huh Kokichi?” The smaller boy nodded slightly. He took a few steps closer, gradually Kokichi seemed to relax. When Shuichi came up to the side of the bed the smaller boy shakily reached up and patted the top of his head with a confused look, “Um, what are you..?” 

“I think he’s wondering where your hat went.” Kaito chuckled. Kokichi nodded and smiled softly at him, a warm feeling bloomed in his chest. That smile was rare, even before all this. 

“Oh. Yeah I stopped wearing that…” Shuichi laughed nervously, “I can’t be afraid to meet people in the eye forever.” 

“It took him forever to get comfortable with it.” Kaito took the smaller boy’s hand in his, thumb tracing circles into the back of his hand, “Hey I have an idea.” He carefully guided Kokichi’s hand to his palm, “Can you trace letters into my hand? Hopefully I can figure out what you’re trying to say.” Purple eyes blinked up at him with a mixture of awe and surprise, slowly he nodded. Then, just as slow and careful, he began tracing. 

O-K. 

“Ok. Right?” Kaito asked. 

Y-E-S 

“Alright I think we got it.” He grinned, “Anything you want to say?” 

T-H-A-N-K-Y-O-U 

“For what?” 

S-T-A-Y-I-N-G

“I couldn’t leave you like this. They couldn’t drag me away from your side if they tried.” 

O-T-H-E-R-S-H-E-R-E

“Others?” 

“Are you talking about Nagito, Kazuichi, and Makoto?” Shuichi asked. A fervent nod, “Yeah, they’re here. They...they asked about you. They wanted to know if you were okay.” 

T-H-E-Y-O-K

“From what I can tell, yes.” A relieved look crossed his face. 

G-O-O-D. 

“Um, I know this will be a difficult question to answer but…” Shuichi swallowed hard, tensing as if bracing himself, “Kokichi, what did they do that’s stopping you from talking?” The smaller boy froze, conflict and fear flashing across his expression. His finger shook as he traced a single word. 

T-R-A-I-N-E-D. 

“Trained?” The very thought made Kaito both feel sick and angry at the same time, “Kokichi what...what does that mean?” His lips quivered slightly. 

S-H-O-C-K-E-D. 

Shocked? So they...shocked him for talking? What the hell. Kokichi began to tremble and cry, reaching out to Kaito like a small child. And of course he had to draw the smaller boy closer, holding him tightly. He and Shuichi shared a frightened and knowing look. 

“It’s okay Kokichi. It’s okay.” He whispered, “You’re okay. You’re okay.” 

“My...my uncle is going to see if he can let me watch the...the videos they made..” Shuichi paused, like he was trying to push down the urge to vomit, “Is that...is that okay with you?” He hesitantly reached out to put his hand on the smaller boy’s shoulder. Kokichi didn’t look at him but he nodded. 

“Would you let me watch them too?” Kaito asked. Another nod, “It’s going to be okay, Kokichi. I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

If it meant that he could help the small, broken boy in his arms, he’d endure the pain of watching what those bastards did to him.


	5. Discovery

It took awhile for the department to agree to let the two of them see. Kaito had no idea how Shuichi managed to convince them. But, here they were, sitting in a soundproof room with a computer, a flash drive, and a notebook. According to his friend one of the catches was that they had to make a transcript to be used in court, when those bastards went on trial. 

They watched the first ones with equal parts shock and disgust. Hearing about it was one thing. Actually seeing it was another. It made them both want to puke. 

\----

Kokichi was strapped in some form of dentist’s chair, his hands pinned above his head and his legs spread far too wide. Two large men came into view, almost instantly fondling his nipples and cock. His head tilted back with a gasping moan. One of them shoved their fingers into his mouth, the gagging sound making the two boys watching flinch. The other went between his legs, slipping his cock into his entrance. Kokichi cried out and arched his back as much as those straps allowed. He struggled hard against his restraints. 

“Stop!” The purple haired boy screamed, “Stop! Stop! Stop! Please!” He was cut off by the one not fucking him shoving his cock into his mouth. His body shook and he cried as he was fucked in both holes. Every time one of those two came they’d switch places. 

It was sickening. 

By the time it was done Kokichi’s thighs, mouth, neck, and stomach were streaked by cum, tears streaming down his face and blood on the inside of his thighs. He was a shivering, sobbing mess. 

\---- 

His arms were crossed and tied behind his back. Those same guys shoved him to his knees and one shoved his cock in his mouth. They took turns grasping locks of his hair and using his mouth like a toy. He was picked up and bent over a box nearby. A finger was slipped into his entrance. Then it was taken out and replaced with a cock. Every thrust forced a short cry from his mouth. 

“Do you like that?” One of them snickered. 

“No...n-no..” Kokichi whimpered, “No, please. No…” Once more his protests were silenced by the other forcing their cock down his throat. It hurt to see the tears once more start flowing down his cheeks. They kept up the same pattern as before, stopping for a brief moment to change his position. 

And then they shoved both their cocks into his entrance. 

The scream that he let out rattled the small space. His little body went taught, choking and gasping for breath. 

He was desperately trying to squirm out of their grip, sobs shaking his thin frame. The two stilled and he gave a long, drawn out whimper. 

\---- 

Kokichi’s wrists were tied spreadeagled, it almost looked like some sort of bed. Bright red clamps were secured around his nipples. A guy that they hadn’t seen before strode in frame, forcing his lips against the smaller boy’s. As he drew away he growled something out. Then he grabbed a chunk of his hair. 

“Say you want my cock.” The man demanded. Kokichi mumbled inaudibly, glaring off to the side, “C’mon you can be louder than that.” 

“I..I want..” His brows furrowed together, “I want you to fuck off!” A harsh smack and his head snapped to one side. 

“We can do this the easy way or the hard way Kokichi.” He kept his head turned away. The man grabbed his chin, forced open his mouth, and shoved his cock in. He used his head like a ragdoll for a few moments, the small boy choking and gagging with each thrust. He began to tug on the nipple clamps, whimpers joining the mix of sounds. Drool covered his chin by the time he pulled out and stepped back. He picked up a riding crop, with a harsh smack he brought it down on the inside of his thigh, “You’re turning out to be quite the little toy.” He snapped the crop across his chest, aggravating the clamps, “You like being our fucktoy don’t you?” 

“No!” Kokichi tugged hard on his restraints. Another harsh smack.The man reached down and began stroking him, “Stop! No!” 

“How come you’re hard then huh?” He taunted. The smaller boy shook his head, his breath hitching. He came with a sob, his thighs jerking, “I love watching you squirm, Kokichi. And our audience does too.” A hand took his chin in a tight grip, “I got something that’ll really make you twitch.” He walked away. 

And came back with a vibrator. 

“No..no don’t..” Kokichi shook his head, terror across his expression. The vibrator was placed under him and held there. There was a click and the smaller boy arched his back with a cry. His hips began to rock back and forth. The man jiggled the nipple clamps, earning a yelp and a whine. 

“Are you gonna cum whore?” He cackled. 

“No!” Kokichi gasped, “I won’t….you can’t...AH!” He cried out as the clamps were taken off. 

“Don’t fight it Kokichi, c’mon. Just give in already.” 

“No…” 

“You’re gonna cum when I say.” 

“No I...ahn...won’t…” 

“Your squirming has gotten worse, I’d say you’re close whore.” 

“No...no...please don’t...stop!” 

Kokichi’s little body went tense as he came. But the vibrator stayed right where it was. It forced more thrashing and moans from the small boy. His normally sharp eyes glazed over, mumbling incoherent protests. 

\---

Kaito left after that, telling Shuichi to just give him the transcripts when he was done. He went straight to the bathroom and vomited out his lunch. The acid burning his throat was nothing compared to the crushing fist around his heart. He glanced at the clock, it was only about 3:00. Kokichi was bound to be coming out of therapy soon. The hospital had decided that the four rescued boys should have group therapy sessions. Nagito was Kokichi’s voice during those times. Kazuichi and Makoto would tell Kaito anything he needed to know about what happened to the purple haired boy. 

He left the bathroom and went to wait in front of the therapy room. 

By the time the door opened he’d chewed about half his fingernails off. Kazuichi stepped out first, followed by Makoto and Nagito pushing Kokichi in a wheelchair. 

“Hey, how was it today?” Kaito forced a smile. The purple haired boy raised an eyebrow, obviously seeing through his ‘everything’ is okay facade. The other three, if they noticed, chose to ignore it. 

“Traumatic as usual.” Nagito chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. 

“C’mon Nagito you know why it’s necessary.” Makoto scolded. 

“He is right though.” Kazuichi shrugged, “It fuckin sucks bringing up all those memories. I get why it helps but…” His eyes darted towards the wheelchair bound boy in front of his, “..talking about it just makes me feel worse right now.” Kokichi reached forward, grabbing his hand and begin tracing letters. Kazuichi’s eyes began to fill with tears and he fell to his knees. His head found its way into Kokichi’s lap. 

“What? What’d he say?” Makoto asked. The purple haired boy then reached for his head, tracing what seemed to be the exact same thing, “‘It wasn’t you it was them…’” 

“Fucking hell...look at me blubbering like a baby.” Kazuichi sniffed, “Gundam will never let me hear the end of it if he comes back to see me crying.” 

“Gundam?” Nagito tilted his head. 

“A friend who’s been keeping a close eye on me for my girlfriend while she’s overseas.” He stood, wiping his tears with the back of his hand, “She’d be here now but work has her caught. We talk on the phone all the time, though, so it’s good.” 

“Oh. Okay.” 

Kokichi tugged on Kaito’s sleeve, a tired look on his face.

“I’ll see you guys later okay?” He took his usual place behind the purple haired boy’s wheelchair.

“Ah okay. See ya!” Makoto waved cheerily. 

Kokichi was half asleep by the time they got back to his room. Well...their room. He curled up into a little ball against Kaito’s chest. He ran his fingers through the smaller boy’s hair until his breathing evened out. Just looking down at him as he slept peacefully made the burning anger he had at his captors brighten.


	6. Remembering.

Something was wrapped around his neck, his hands tied behind him. Ropes kept his legs spread. The insides of his thighs hurt from the punishment he’d received for fighting back the other day. There was a blindfold around his eyes, so he could only listen to Wakaba walk around him. He felt the older man’s rough hands wrap around his cock and push two fingers into him. His head snapped back as far as it could go with a whine. 

“You’re so fucking hot when you make those little noises.” His captor snickered, “I love watching you squirm and try to get away. Just makes me want to fuck you until you can’t speak.” 

He opened his mouth to protest, stopped only by lips forcibly pressed against his. 

\---- 

Kokichi began to whimper and shake in his sleep, clutching Kaito’s shirt like a lifeline. As he always did the older boy rubbed gentle circles in his back and petted his hair in comforting motions. All the while he whispered reassurances, hoping they’d make it into his dream and remind him that he was okay. That he was safe now. 

After about two hours Kokichi jerked awake with a cry. Kaito kept his grip around the smaller boy as he buried his face in his chest and sobbed quietly. 

“Shh...shh it’s okay. It’s okay. It’s just a dream, it’s over now.” He murmured into his purple lochs, “They won’t hurt you again. I’ve got you. You’re safe Kokichi. You’re safe.” Gradually he seemed to calm down. Leaning tiredly against the older boy, “You good?” A soft nod, “Another nightmare?” Another nod. He offered his hand towards him, “You want to tell me about it?” With shaking hands the smaller boy reached for it, beginning to trace the letters. 

M-E-M-O-R-Y 

“A memory of your time there?” 

Y-E-S 

There was a pause, and then he began again. 

V-I-D-E-O-S-? 

“Huh? What videos?” Kokichi raised an eyebrow, seemingly unimpressed. It hit him then, “Oh..oh those. What...what about them?” 

S-E-E-T-H-E-M-? 

“Y-yeah. I saw a few.” Kaito swallowed the lump in his throat, “Shuichi...he’s going to watch the rest. I...I couldn’t watch them do those things to you.” 

S-Q-U-E-A-M-I-S-H-? 

“It wasn’t that.” He shook his head, “It just...it pisses me off. You didn’t deserve what happened to you, Kokichi. It..I just hope that those bastards spend the rest of their lives rotting in prison.” 

M-E-T-O-O 

The smaller boy paused again. 

C-O-N-T-I-N-U-E R-E-A-D-I-N-G T-H-A-T B-O-O-K-? 

“Yeah. Okay.” 

\---- 

Shuichi felt like he was going to be sick. He went and grabbed a trash can just in case his stomach contents wanted to lurch up his throat. This was it. This was the moment. 

This was when Kokichi’s captors took away his speech. 

The purple haired boy wasn’t kidding when he said they’d trained it out of him. Electrodes were connected his different parts of his body. Every time he even opened his mouth to speak they’d be turned on and electricity would be pumped into his tiny frame. The screams he let out were the most sickening, most pain filled, and most heart wrenching things he’d ever heard. As were the sobs that would come afterwards. Gradually he would stop trying, and then it became clear that he just...couldn’t. 

——

Kokichi’s arms and legs were splayed and restrained at each corner of the box he lay on. He was struggling weakly as someone walked around him. Then a wand vibrator was pressed inside his entrance. The small boy’s head tilted back with a quiet gasp. His mouth opened but, in a state he’d seen all to often, he stopped and tensed. Kokichi’s eyes slipped shut as tears ran down his face. 

His captor reached forward and rapidly stroked the small boy’s cock. His back arched as he let out a pained whimper. It wasn’t long before he came with jerking thighs and quiet tears. Then his captor walked away. Only to return with what became clear was a fucking machine. It wasn’t the first time they’d forced one of those things on him. He doubted it would be the last. Worryingly there was a slight bulge in Kokichi’s stomach in the outline of the massive cock shoved inside him. His captor smirked deviously, flicking a switch. The dildo began to move in and out. His limbs strained against his restraints as he struggled. His captor picked up a riding crop and began smacking it on his stomach and chest, particularly around his nipples. Then he grabbed the wand vibrator again. It was run up and down the small boy’s chest. Gradually the fuck machine’s rhythm got faster and faster until it was a blur. Kokichi’s back was arched like a bow. He opened his mouth as if to scream, only to have his captor shove his cock into his mouth. 

Every scream, every cry, every sob was muffled by the foul thing down his throat. 

\---- 

The next started instantly with Kokichi tied to a bed while being brutally fucked by a different captor. A wand vibrator was running up and down his cock. His small body was straining against the ropes as hard as he could manage. 

“Why are you trying to get away whore?” His captor snickered, “Doesn’t it feel good?” Kokichi fervently shook his head, “Aww why not? Am I not fucking you hard enough?” His pace increased, the small boy’s head snapping back with a scream, “God you’re so tight. All that cock in ya and your hole is still so tight.” He began to smack and slap different parts of Kokichi’s body until his skin turned bright red, “How many times do you think I can cum with my cock deep inside you?” The small boy’s face drained of all color, fear crossing his expression. For the next forty minutes Kokichi writhed and sobbed while his captor came again and again inside him, not stopping for a second. 

\---- 

A chain was wrapped around his thin waist, his hands cuffed in leather restraints behind his back. A ball gag was shoved in his mouth. He whimpered and shook his head as yet another captor came into view, this time with Makoto. This wasn’t the first video the brown haired boy had been in. Usually being fucked alongside Kokichi or forced to tie him up in various positions. But this time it felt off. Maybe it was how pale and shaky Makoto seemed. Or the obvious terror on Kokichi’s face. The captor stripped Makoto of his thin clothing and shoved him towards the bed. 

“Well? Get on with it.” Their captor growled. 

“I..o-okay…” Makoto, with trembling hands, reached out and unclasped the gag around the smaller boy’s head. He helped him sit up and get on his knees, “I’m sorry…” He murmured, before gently slipping his cock into Kokichi’s mouth. He didn’t force his head back and forth like the others, instead just letting him set his own pace until their captor said enough. Makoto stepped back, then climbed onto the bed. The smaller boy seemed to know what was about to happen, squeezing his eyes shut. He let out a soft mewl as he was entered, much slower and gentler than any of their captor’s cared to be. Each thrust looked hesitant and careful. It was clear that he didn’t want to hurt the other. 

\---- 

It took two weeks to watch and transcribe each video. Whenever Kokichi went into therapy Kaito joined him, but never longer than he had to. It was clear that seeing the smaller boy in such pain and fear made him beyond angry. He’d ask when the trials were supposed to be. Shuichi always said he didn’t know. It could be anywhere from a week from then or a few months. 

He asked his uncle what Kokichi’s captors could be charged with and he got a list. 

Aggravated Sexual Assault of a Minor  
At least 6 Counts of 1st Degree Murder  
At least 4 Counts of 1st Degree Kidnapping.  
At least 2 Counts of 1st Degree Kidnapping with a Firearm.  
Employing a Minor in an Obscene Performance.  
At least 3 Counts of Home Invasion.  
Sexual Assault in the 1st Degree.  
Aggravated Sexual Assault of the 1st Degree.  
Importing Child Pornography.  
Possessing Child Pornography. 

All in all each man could be sentenced to at least 565 years behind bars. 

In other words, they would never see the light of day again. Shuichi relayed this information to Kaito, who in turn told Kokichi. The look of relief on the purple haired boy’s face made his chest squeeze. 

They were trying to get Kokichi into speech therapy, but he was being surprisingly stubborn about it. Kaito was trying his best to get him to at least try. Shuichi thought maybe it would be best if he read the transcript he had of the smaller boy’s torture. 

Kokichi was sleeping, curled up next to the taller boy, when the detective in training came in. Quietly Shuichi crossed the room and handed him his phone, with the pictures of the transcript on it. 

“This it?” Kaito whispered. He nodded. The taller boy took a deep breath, as if bracing himself, and began reading.


	7. Preparing.

Kaito didn’t know what to think. 

Those bastards…. 

The fact that he’d been ‘trained’ to be quiet was horrifying enough. As was Kokichi’s statement of being ‘shocked.’ At first he thought maybe they just tazed him or something but... this. Hooking him up to a powerful generator, pouring electricity into his tiny body every time he tried to speak, and keeping that up for over six months. It was no wonder Kokichi couldn’t force himself to talk. The mental restraint was just too strong. It had been drilled in too deep. 

Both he and Kokichi were sitting in front of a lawyer of some sort. He said he was part of the prosecution team and that he’d already talked to Nagito, Kazuichi, and Makoto. He was there to ask, if the hospital allowed it, if he would help testify against their captors. Because of his inability to speak Kaito would be the one up on the stand, reading whatever he would be able to write. 

“I know that this is sudden and I understand if you don’t want to.” The lawyer shook his head, “There is already a multitude of evidence. You don’t have to go in the courtroom or see any of them. The only thing you’d have to do is write what they did to you.” The taller boy looked down at Kokichi. He looked hesitant and nervous. Like he wasn’t sure. Kaito gently placed a hand on his back. 

“Whatever you decide, I’ll stand by you, okay?” He said softly. Kokichi looked down at his lap, then up at him. He reached for his hands, tracing his response. 

I-L-L-D-O-I-T

\---- 

Kokichi curled up on the bed, clinging to Kaito like a lifeline. Tomorrow was the court date. Tomorrow he’d have to face them. Tomorrow the entire world would know what they’d done to him and the others. Kaito held him close in a comforting embrace. He was glad that the older boy was going with him. He would not be doing this if he didn’t have him. As the hours passed, his eyelids grew heavier, and he drifted off into sleep. 

He was tied on what Wakaba called a sybian. His hips were rocking back and forth while he moaned. It didn’t help that his captor was behind him, stroking his cock and sucking on the back of his neck. There was a cock ring sitting at the base, preventing him from cumming. He’d been trapped like this for about half an hour. A trail of drool was dripping out of his mouth. 

He desperately wanted to cry out for it to stop, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t. He shook his head with a sob. 

“You want to cum, slut?” Wakaba hissed in his ear. The vibrations turned up, a scream leaving his lips as his back arched, “Ohoho you really do don’t you? I’d normally have you ask but..” A hand wrapped around his throat. The other one, the one that had been stroking him gripped the cock ring. His breath caught in his throat. If he was able he knew he’d be begging, pleading for it to end. But in his current state all he could do was squirm and cry piteously. 

Kokichi jerked awake, tightening his hold on Kaito’s shirt. 

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay.” Comforting arms rubbing circles in his back. Holding him close, “You’re alright. It’s okay.” 

He nodded. Steadying his breathing. 

“Another nightmare?” Another nod, “Another memory?” Yet another nod, “Kokichi, will you look up?” Hesitantly he did. Kaito cupped his cheeks, wiping his tears with his thumb, “Whatever happens today, whatever happens during the trials, I’m going to be right here. I won’t let anything happen to you.” A soft smile tugged at his lips. He reached up and traced O-K onto the older boy’s chest, “It’s going to be alright, Kokichi.” 

\---- 

The media was going absolutely nuts over this. 

Shuichi sighed as he once more turned the TV on to see the leading headline being about the upcoming trial of Kokichi and the others’ captors. He was honestly shocked when Kaito told him that Kokichi would be testifying. Well...to be more specific Kaito would be reading whatever the smaller boy and written considering he could no longer speak. Various doctors and psychiatrists would also be testifying and...so was Shuichi himself. Because he’d been the one to write the transcripts for the videos the prosecution wanted to hear what he had to say. 

His thoughts were broken by his phone ringing. He looked down at the caller ID. Kaede Akamatsu. Up and coming pianist and Shuichi’s close friend since high school. 

“Hey, Kaede.” Shuichi leaned back in his seat, flicking through the channels. 

“Hey Shuichi. I’m with Maki so you’re on speaker!” Kaede’s chipper voice floated through. 

“Hi Maki.” 

“Hey Shuichi.” Came her flat reply. She never really was one for emotional stuff. 

“So today’s the day huh?” Kaede sounded like she was frowning, “Where you...have to talk in front of all those people…?” 

“Yeah…” A flurry of anxiety raced through him. 

“Well just know that we’re all with you!” Aaaand there was her gung ho attitude, “And make sure that Kaito and Kokichi know that too!” 

“Thanks, Kaede. I’ll be sure to pass it along.” 

“Hey Shuichi, do you know when they’ll let us visit him?” Maki asked. 

“Probably not until after the trials. I’ve told you how...different he is now.” 

“Just...make sure that those bastards pay for what they did. Because if they somehow get out of this-” 

“They won’t, Maki. There’s too much evidence. Not to mention they’ll have the four of them’s testimonies.” 

“Right.” He could practically see the sad smile of Kaede’s face. 

“I’ll call after the trial and tell you how I think it went.” 

“Okay. We’ll be waiting!” 

Shuichi ended the call, his stomach twisting when he noticed that he’d once more ended up on a news station talking about the case. Kokichi’s portrait from senior year was up on the screen. The mischievous smirk that graced his lips was one that he would give anything to see again. But those people….there was no other word to use than they’d stolen Kokichi away from them. Even though he was back now he wasn’t the same trouble maker that he’d known back then. He was a frightened shell of who he once was. Flinching at sudden movements and unable to walk or speak. 

That boy whos pictures were flashing on the screen, he didn’t really exist anymore.


	8. Testifying.

Kaito had never been in a courtroom before. But he was too preoccupied with keeping himself between the defendant’s podium and the four former captives to really marvel at anything. Kokichi’s hand clutched his tightly. Next to them were Kazuichi, Makoto, and Nagito. It was surprising that all four of them decided to testify. Their therapist didn’t seem to think that any of them would. But they did. Seeing them sitting together now though, it made sense. The four of them were like their own small family now. And, in Kokichi’s case, the only family they really had. 

The older boy ran a hand through his hair, letting out a long breath. Kokichi glanced at him wearily, squeezing his hand once tightly. 

“I’m okay.” He smiled down at him warmly, “How about you?” He got a shaky shrug in response, “Remember what I said Kokichi, I won’t let anything happen to you.” A soft nod. The smaller boy leaned against him, his eyes slipping shut for a moment. 

The two remained like that until the defendants were brought in. 

Wakaba Harunobu 

Seiichi Nobusawa

Sotaro Yamabe

Haruko Takishima

Kazunori Takagi

And Doi Nomi.

Kaito recognized all of them from the videos. His mouth twisted into a frown and he brought Kokichi closer to him. From the way he almost immediately clung onto his arm he could tell the smaller boy was grateful for that. Nagito, on the other side of Kokichi, reached out and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

All six men were seated, hands and feet cuffed so none of them would be able to lay a hand on anyone. Several policemen sat behind them, in front of the former captives. So there was a line of policeman between them and those bastards. 

For the most part everything went by quickly. The six men all pleaded not guilty. The prosecution put forth the many witnesses and evidence. Officers who responded to the Ouma family massacre, several of whom had either retired to transferred to other districts after that call. The detectives who worked it for over two years, including Shuichi’s uncle. The officers that rescued the four boys and made the arrests. The doctors and therapists that treated them. Shuichi was even called to talk about the videos that he and Kaito had seen. 

“The only word I have to describe them is sick.” The detective in training had said, “I can’t tell you how many times I almost threw up watching them. What these men did to them...was nothing short of the worst torture a human being can go through.” 

Then the boys themselves. 

Makoto talked through how he was taken and the year of abuse and fear he lived. He talked about how there were other boys there besides him and Kokichi but the ‘audience’ grew bored of them and they were subsequently murdered. He talked about how he witnessed Kokichi’s speech gradually being taken away from him and the effect that it had on him. 

Kazuichi also talked through his kidnapping and the despondency he had gone through. He talked about how they made him tie up and fuck Kokichi, made him carry him from one torture cell to another. He spoke about how he recognized his face from news reports nearly a year and a half earlier and how painful it was to know that while he himself had family out there that he knew was looking for him, the younger boy didn’t have that. 

Nagito ran through mostly the same thing. But as his tale came to a close he spoke directly to his former captors. 

“I’m not particularly angry about what you did to me. But I am absolutely livid about what you’ve done to the three of them. None of us deserved what happened to us, and you had no right to do any of it.” 

Then...it was Kaito’s turn. He gave Kokichi’s hand one more tight squeeze as he stood and walked to the podium. His hands shook as he sat down. 

“State your name for the court.” 

“Kaito Momota.” 

“Association with Mr. Ouma?” 

“I knew him in high school. I take care of him now.” 

“And why are you reading this statement instead of him?” 

“Because those….because they took away his ability to speak for himself. So I’m speaking for him.” 

“You may begin.” 

He did. 

He read out loud everything that was written. How Kokichi had been sitting up in his room finishing a project when he heard loud popping sounds. How three of those bastards forced their way into his room and injected him with some sort of sedative. How he woke up in that place and was told that his family was dead. How he was raped for the first time and then left to shiver and cry by himself for hours. How as the next year passed several other boys came and went, each one being forced to tie him up and fuck him. How at one point he’d managed to escape, only getting as far as the front door before he was caught. How they’d cut chunks out of his achilles tendon with no anesthetic. How the wounds got infected and he almost died. How after Makoto was brought in they started hooking him to a generator and electricity poured into him every time he tried to open his mouth. How eventually…..he just couldn’t. 

Kokichi had ended his statement much like Nagito had. He was angry at his captors for what they’d done to him, but he was more angry about the others and about the grief and despair they’d inflicted on their families and friends. 

Kaito had to seriously fight back tears by the end. Every time he’d read through this his heart just squeezed and his chest felt like he was being crushed. It took all the self control he had to not just jump off the podium and envelope the younger boy in the biggest hug imaginable. The courtroom was silent for a moment. Then, he was allowed to return to his seat. Kokichi was staring down at his hands, refusing to look up as he walked over. Like he did when his former captors were lead in Kaito held him in a protective embrace. 

In his heart he knew that this wouldn’t be the hardest part of the trial. 

No, the hardest part would be hearing the defense.


	9. Recovering.

Just like Shuichi said he called Kaede after the court let out for the day. 

“So..?” The pianist prompted, “How did it go?” 

“Well...I’m not sure where to start..” He leaned against the wall with a heavy sigh, “It was...hard to be in the same room as those guys.” 

“I bet. So...what do you think their defense is going to be?” 

“I’m going to be honest, I have no idea. I don’t know how they’re going to try and justify everything.” 

“Either way I’m sure they’ll be put away for a long time!” Kaede chirped, “Like you’ve always said there’s a lot of evidence against them!” 

“Yeah there is.” A small smile tugged at his lips, “I’m going to ask if Kokichi can have visitors soon, you and Maki want to see him right?” 

“Yep! Keep me updated Shuichi.” 

“I will.” 

The two said their goodbyes and he ended the call. He walked back into the courthouse to find his uncle. As he made his way down the hall he passed the room where the defendants were being held in until the van came to take them back to the prison. It took a serious amount of willpower to not throw open that door and scream at them for all that they’d done. With gritted teeth he pushed forward, ignoring that room. 

Shuichi found his uncle with Kaito, Kokichi, and the others. They were in their own separate room, waiting for their own ride back to the hospital. 

“Hey Shuichi.” Kaito seemed to force a smile at him, his arm locked around Kokichi’s shoulders. The smaller boy’s eyes were closed, he appeared to have fallen asleep leaning against his chest. 

“Hey.” He forced a smile of his own, “How are all of you doing?” 

“As okay as I think I can be.” Nagito shrugged, glancing almost nervously at the others. 

“Same here.” Makoto sighed. 

“Yep.” Kazuichi nodded. 

“I’ve been better…” Kaito brushed some of Kokichi’s hair out of his face, “This whole thing is tiring...for both of us..” 

“Well, at least he’s getting some rest now.” Nagito smiled softly at the two. 

“Van should be here in about thirty minutes.” Shuichi’s uncle looked down at his watch, “I’ll be waiting just outside if any of you need anything.” He turned to Shuichi and ruffled his hair, “Look after them okay?” 

“Oh...okay.” The detective in training watched his uncle slip out the door. 

“So they’re just gonna have us wait here?” Kazuichi sat down on a nearby couch and stretched slightly. 

“From what I’ve been told yeah.” Shuichi nodded, “They don’t want the press swarming in and overwhelming all of you.” 

“Makes sense.” Makoto giggled, “I don’t know how I’d handle being asked a million and ten questions.” 

There was a cautious sounding knock at the door. All conscious occupants of the room tensed. Shuichi took a step forward calling a hesitant greeting. 

“Um...it’s Hajime Hinata, I’m...Nagito Komaeda's boyfriend.” The boy in question instantly perked up. 

“Oh, yeah come in.” Shuichi quietly opened the door, allowing a boy not much older than any of them into the room. Nagito stood up as the two almost sprinted towards each other. Hajime held the white haired boy tightly to his chest as he clung to him. 

“Are you doing alright?” Hajime asked. 

“Just fine.” Nagito leaned back with a cheeky grin, “What brings you around here?” 

“I was sitting right behind you, you dork.” Hajime rolled his eyes and stepped back to ruffle his hair, “You know why.” 

“So...you’re Hajime?” Makoto tilted his head curiously, “Nagito’s told us a lot about you. Kazuichi too.” 

“Kazuichi?” Hajime’s expression turned to one of anxiety, “W-what did they tell you?” 

“Don’t worry, we didn’t say anything embarrassing about you.” Kazuichi chuckled, “Yet.” 

“Yet!?” 

“Guys shh.” Makoto put a finger to his lips, pointing at Kokichi, “Kokichi’s sleeping. Peacefully for once so I’d rather not wake him.” 

“Um...if I may..” Shuichi cleared his throat, stepping forward, “I know how Nagito know’s Hajime but...Kazuichi how do you know him?” 

“The three of us went to high school together.” Hajime sighed, “Kazuichi transferred to a trade school about halfway through the year.” 

“I know this sounds pretty horrible but I was glad to see you when they took me.” Nagito sent the pink haired boy an apologetic smile, “There was a familiar face.” 

“Same here if I’m being honest.” Kazuichi shrugged. He glanced at Kokichi and his face fell, “I just want this whole thing to be over already. I want to be able to go home and see Sonia….” 

“Did you have anyone you were interested in Makoto?” Nagito led Hajime to the couch and sat between him and Kazuichi. 

“Uh...I mean two or three I think.” Makoto looked up at the ceiling in thought, “There was a girl named Kirigiri that I liked….and a guy named Byakuya...but I’m not sure if either of them liked me. Either way they’re bound to have graduated by now.” He linked his hands behind his back and tilted his head, “You have anyone Shuichi?” 

“M-me?” The detective in training was startled to be suddenly included in the conversation. He heard Kaito stifle a laugh and sent him a playful glare, “I’m not particularly interested in anyone at a moment.” 

“Pffft that’s a lie Shuichi.” Kaito rolled his eyes, “Everyone and their dog knows you got the heart eyes for Kaede.” 

“That’s not…” He felt his cheeks begin to heat up, “She’s just a friend.” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

“I’m serious!” 

“Whatever you say Shuichi.” 

“Ugh…” 

The detective in training covered his eyes with one of his hands, shaking his head. The room went relatively quiet, each person just existing with the others in the room. 

The silence was broken by a quiet whimper. 

Shuichi’s attention immediately went to Kokichi. The purple haired boy’s doll like features were twisted in fear and apprehension. Kaito picked him up out of the chair and held him close, whispering in his hair that he was okay and that he was safe. After a few tense minutes his eyes flashed open and a soft gasp left his lips. 

“Hey, hey it’s alright.” Kaito rubbed comforting circles into his back, “You’re okay. It’s okay.” 

“Kokichi?” Makoto knelt in front of the two, gently taking his hand. Kokichi’s breathing evened out slowly, leaning tiredly against Kaito’s chest. 

“Are you doing okay?” Nagito frowned in worry. The purple haired boy nodded, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand. 

“Another nightmare?” Kaito began petting his hair, something that before now he would never allow to happen. Kokichi nodded again. He glanced around the room, noticing Shuichi and Hajime if the way his gaze lingered on them was any indication. But when his eyes landed the door he immediately tensed and went pale.

Shuichi twisted around to see what he was looking at and almost immediately was struck in the side of the head.


	10. Bargaining.

“Shuichi!” 

The detective in training collapsed to the floor, unconscious from a blow to the head. A familiar man stepped closer. The breath caught in Kokichi’s throat. No. No. No. 

Wakaba. 

The man grinned at them, brandishing a gun. The butt of which had been used to hit Shuichi. He felt Kaito’s grip around him tighten considerably and heard a low growl from him. 

“You…” Nagito stood sharply, hands clenched at his sides, “What are you doing here?” 

“Kitten you should know that already.” Wakaba cooed. 

“How did you get here!?” Hajime pushed his boyfriend behind him, a look of rage on his face. 

“Matter of slipping free y’know?” He shrugged, “You’d be surprised how little fight people put up when a gun is pointed in their face.” He strolled back to the door, locking it and pulling a note out of his pocket. No one moved as he knelt down and slipped the note through the gap at the bottom of the door, “It’s been a while hasn’t it? I’ve missed all of you.” Wakaba began to walk towards them, his lust filled eyes roved from captive to captive. When his gaze landed on Kokichi a thin smile stretched across his face, “Especially you, Kichi.” 

“Stay the hell away from him!” Kaito growled. 

“Ah you’re the one taking care of him huh?” Wakaba frowned, raising an eyebrow, “You think you can magically undo all the training I put into that boy!?” 

He shouted more things but the ringing in his ears drowned it all out. His hands clutched Kaito’s shirt tightly, his knuckles turning white. There was a fist around his chest that prevented full breaths. 

His catatonic state broke when he felt Kaito stand abruptly. Kokichi’s view of his former captor was blocked by the older boy holding him tightly against his chest. For that he was almost grateful. 

If only it had stayed that way. 

\---- 

As soon as Shuichi rose back to consciousness he noticed a few things. 

He was laying against something soft with a hard core, his hands were bound behind his back, and there was a phone ringing. 

The detective in training snapped his eyes open with a gasp, his blood running cold when he saw the man standing a few feet away. He whipped his head around to see Hajime, Nagito, Kazuichi, Makoto, and Kaito lined up next to him. Each of them had their hands and feet bound. He noticed with a pang of worry that Kaito was unconscious, a trail of blood running down his forehead. He heard a muffled whimper and returned his gaze to the man before him. 

Wakaba was holding Kokichi with one arm around his waist, the other gripping his thin neck and forcing his head back against his shoulder. The small boy was squirming and whimpering with a look of nothing but pure fear on his face. His hands were tied in front of him, but not his feet. 

“Put him down!” Shuichi shouted, rage flashing through his veins. Wakaba chuckled and released his hold on Kokichi’s neck. 

“And the little detective boy joins us again.” He sneered. His free hand reached over to a nearby table, picking up a ringing phone, “Your uncle has been blowing up your phone non stop. I’d have you answer it buuuut…” With a crazed grin he tapped the phone a few times. 

“Shuichi!” His uncle’s voice blasted through the speakers. 

“Is this Detective Saihara I’m speaking to?” Wakaba set the phone back on the table, returning his hand to Kokichi’s throat. 

“It is. Who are you? Where is Shuichi?” 

“He’s here. Unharmed, for the most part. You wanna say hi little detective?” 

“What are you trying to do?” Shuichi narrowed his eyes at him, “You’ve already been caught, you’re whole operation is over…” 

“You think that’s all there is to it?” Wakaba sat down on the edge of the table with Kokichi between his legs. 

“What do you want Mr. Harunobu?” His uncle went into his detective voice, one he’s heard him use in interrogations. 

“I just wanted to play with my most valuable kitten, what’s wrong with that?” He covered the purple haired boy’s mouth with one hand and slipped the other under his shirt. Kokichi’s eyes squeezed shut with a whimper. 

“Stop it!” Makoto yelled, “Leave him alone!” 

“Put him down!” Nagito joined. 

“Shut up!” Wakaba snapped. Once again his hand was around Kokichi’s neck, this time squeezing hard enough to cause him to choke. After a beat of silence he released his grip, “Sorry about that Mr. Detective, kittens can get irritated sooo easily.” 

“Am I correct in assuming you’re holding those boys hostage for some sort of deal on your sentance?” His uncle sounded confident and professional but Shuichi knew that he was probably panicking. 

“Wow you really are a detective!” The man laughed mockingly, “That’s right. I’ll let you come up with the first draft of our deal. In the meantime I’ll keep a good eye on your nephew and my kittens! As well as the two strays that wandered in. I’ll admit I may have been a bit rough with one, but he was trying to stop me from getting my little kitten back.” He reached over and tapped the phone, disconnecting the call, “Well I think we’ll hear from them soon.” 

As Wakaba returned his attention to the still struggling boy in his arms, Shuichi had a feeling he knew exactly what the man was intending to do.


	11. Fighting

His head hurt like hell. 

Especially his right temple. Jesus what had happened? His memories before losing consciousness were fuzzy, but he knew that something had happened. Something….not good to say the least. But what? What the hell happened? Where was…. 

Kaito’s eyes were open in a nanosecond. He hissed and cringed against the light, somehow everything just seemed too fucking bright. 

“Oh look kitten your valiant knight’s woken up!” That voice…. 

Ignoring the throbbing in his brain he opened his eyes again to glare fully at Wakaba. His stomach dropped when he saw the scene before him. 

Wakaba had Kokichi pinned to the floor, straddling his thin hips and holding his tied hands above his head. The purple haired boy’s head was turned away from him, away from the group. 

“Get away from him.” Kaito growled. 

“Yeah you sound real threatening all tied up with a probable concussion.” Wakaba rolled his eyes. He leaned forward and whispered something in Kokichi’s ear. Then he leaned back, releasing his hold on his wrists. He reached forward and grabbed his cheeks, forcing the purple haired boy to look up at him. The fear shining in those purple eyes only made Kaito feel even more angry and helpless. Dammit he said that he wouldn’t let anything happen to him! Was this the only thing he could do!? 

A phone began to ring on the table. Wakaba chuckled and stood, strolling over to it in an exaggerated manner. He didn’t bother to pick it up, instead just tapping a few times. He must’ve put it on speaker… 

“Hello Detective Saihara! Didn’t expect to hear from you so soon!” He sat on the edge of the table, smirking at them, “Say hello boys!” 

“Shut up.” Hajime spat. 

“Mr. Harunobu, am I correct in assuming you have this phone set to speaker?” Detective Saihara asked calmly. 

“Yep. That’s right.” 

“Could you please turn the speaker off? I’d prefer to discuss this with just you.” 

“Hmm and what if I say no?” 

“Then you say no. It’s entirely up to you.” 

“Alright then!” Wakaba plucked the phone off the table, tapping at it again before bringing it up to his ear. He moved to the other side of the room. It was clear he wasn’t paying much attention to them. But it wasn’t like Kaito was focused on him anyway. No. His gaze was fixed on Kokichi’s still form. The purple haired boy hadn’t moved at all since Wakaba got off him. 

A tug on his wrists broke his thoughts. Kaito glanced to the side in a mixture of surprise and confusion. Next to him Kazuichi had somehow gotten himself free of the ropes around his wrists and was working on the ones around the taller boy’s. One of his hands was pressed flat and he felt a finger tracing letters. 

D-O-N-'-T M-O-V-E. 

Kaito nodded just enough to show he understood. 

U-N-T-I-E-M-A-K-O-T-O-N-E-X-T 

Again he nodded. He felt the ropes around his wrists slacken and he was able to slip out. Just as carefully as Kazuichi had, he began to untie the knot around Makoto’s wrists. They had a similar exchange, the taller boy tracing the words onto his hand. Another look at Kazuichi showed he’d already untied Hajime, who had untied Nagito, who was currently working on untying Shuichi. Really all that left was trying to figure out how to untie their legs. Kaito once more focused on Kokichi, realizing that he wasn’t entirely still after all. The purple haired boy was also apparently slipping out of his bonds. He’d probably been so tense when Wakaba tied him up that when he relaxed it left enough space for his wrists to move. Kokichi’s eyes darted between their captor and them, a familiar glint of determination in his eyes. Kaito couldn’t help but feel almost in awe. He hadn’t seen the smaller boy like this since he’d been rescued. It was like a small part of the Kokichi he knew before had returned. The one who played pranks and enjoyed watching the reactions of others to certain things. 

As terrifying as this situation was, he found himself feeling….hope. 

\---- 

As soon as Wakaba had gotten off of him Kokichi let his body relax. He felt the ropes around his wrists relax just enough that he’d be able to slip out of them when he needed to. 

He kept shifting his gaze from his captor to the others. Shuichi and Kaito had both come to, thankfully other than that they didn’t seem to be hurt. The other four seemed fine too, just worried and scared. 

Wakaba abruptly hung up with a growl. He shot a glare towards the wall as he stalked over to where he lay. He let out a soft yelp as he was roughly picked up by the collar of his shirt. His captor’s face was inches away from his own. 

“Try anything and I’ll shoot all of them. Just like your fucking family got it?” He hissed, taking the gun out and pressing the barrel into his ribs. Quickly he nodded, recoiling from the cold metal. Then he was picked up and all but thrown into a chair nearby. The thing almost tilted all the way back with how hard he hit the back of the chair. He saw stars behind his eyes and heard ringing in his ears. 

“Kokichi!” 

“Shut up!” Stomping footsteps and then the distinct sound of a boot hitting skin, “None of you move.” Kokichi opened his eyes to see Wakaba stalking back towards him. His hand reached out and gripped his hair, pulling him up slightly. The barrel of the gun was placed under his chin, forcing his head upwards, “Make one move against me and I won’t hesitate to shoot him.” 

“Don’t hurt him!” Makoto pleaded. Wakaba turned slightly away from him, towards the group. His focus wasn’t on the gun. Now was his only opportunity. 

Kokichi slipped his wrists out of the ropes and grabbed the gun.


	12. Succeeding.

It was clear that Wakaba was not expecting that. 

Kokichi wrenched the weapon from his grasp and clutched it to his chest as he collapsed to the floor. He heard several cries of his name. His head collided with the floor, hard. He kept his eyes squeezed shut and curled up as much as he could, keeping the gun out of reach. Wakaba couldn’t hurt the others if he didn’t have his gun. 

“You little…” His captor began trying to pry his arms away from his chest. When that didn’t work he began kicking him. In the head, chest, legs. Anywhere that was exposed. Shocks of pain where shooting through his body but he didn’t care. He could handle it. This was nothing compared to all that he’d been through in those two years. 

These were the thoughts running through his head as a boot struck the side of his head and everything went black. 

\---- 

The minute Kokichi lunged to the gun Kaito brought his hands out from behind him and began untying his ankles. By the time he was completely free Wakaba had started kicking the purple haired boy. 

“Hey!” Kaito’s shout caught the bastard off guard. Before he could react he wound his fist up. Then he did the one thing he’d wanted to do since he first laid eyes on that small body all curled up on the hospital bed. 

He punched Wakaba straight across the face. 

The force knocked the man to the ground. Hajime and Kazuichi were almost immediately on him, tying him with the bonds once used to tie them. Kaito didn’t pay too much attention to them, instead gathering Kokichi in his arms. The gun fell off to the side, forgotten. His heart gave a pang seeing the bruises already forming on the smaller boy’s pale skin. Shuichi, Makoto, and Nagito all surrounded the two. 

“Is he okay?” Makoto asked, reaching forward slightly. 

“It looked like he took a nasty shot to the side of his head.” Nagito frowned worriedly at them, “You too it seems…” 

“I’ll be just fine.” Kaito shook his head, but doing so made him feel dizzy and nauseous. So maybe that bastard was right about the concussion, “Shuichi?” 

“Huh? Y-yeah?” The detective in training snapped to attention, blinking rapidly. 

“Call your uncle, tell him we’ve got everything under control.” Hajime nodded, tossing him his phone. 

“Uh, yeah. Yeah okay I’ll do that.” Shuichi quickly stood and walked over to the door, unlocking it as he dialed his uncle. 

In Kaito’s arms Kokichi groaned, his eyebrows furrowing together. He turned his head to bury his face in the taller boy’s chest. 

“Kokichi? Hey, you alright?” Kaito brushed back some of his hair. 

Kokichi suddenly gasped and his eyes flashed open again. He jerked his head sharply, suddenly stopping and hissing in discomfort. 

“Don’t move too much okay?” Nagito smiled down at him. He squinted a bit at the white haired boy and slowly nodded. His purple eyes focused on Kaito’s face. He seemed kind of….confused. Then his confused expression turned to one concern. The smaller boy reached up with shaking hands, brushing against his forehead. 

“What are you…?” Kaito trailed off as Kokichi sat up and began gently patting his head with that same worried look, “Kokichi I’m fine.” He chuckled at the unimpressed stare he got in response, “Don’t look at me like that you got hit way worse than me.” The smaller boy grabbed his hand and began tracing. 

Y-O-U H-A-V-E B-L-O-O-D R-U-N-N-I-N-G D-O-W-N Y-O-U-R H-E-A-D I-D-I-O-T 

Kaito let out a laugh at that. He could practically hear the annoyed tone in those words. 

“Like you’re one to talk.” He poked his scrawny shoulder playfully, “Remember when you fell and smacked your head on a loose floorboard? Had a cut right across your forehead.” He traced where he remembered the gash being, “You walked around for half an hour scaring the absolute shit out of everyone until I had to drag you to the doctor’s office.” 

“Really?” Makoto leaned forward in clear interest, “You...really did that?” Kokichi smirked a little deviously and nodded, “Why didn’t you get help right away you could’ve been seriously hurt!” 

“That’s what I asked him.” Kaito sighed. The purple haired boy took his hand again. 

I-T L-O-O-K-E-D W-O-R-S-E T-H-A-N I-T W-A-S. 

He opened his mouth to respond but the door flew open at that exact moment. Policemen, paramedics, and Shuichi’s uncle poured in. Detective Saihara and his nephew instantly embraced. The paramedics began checking Kokichi and Kaito for any serious injuries. Luckily for them the worst was a two inch gash on Kaito’s head that required stitches later on. Hajime had demanded to know how Wakaba had gotten his hands on a gun and how he’d been allowed to escape. How he’d been allowed anywhere near his boyfriend and the others. If he was being honest Kaito had the same questions, but at the same time he was very much focused on the small figure currently latched around his neck. Kokichi….didn’t seem to want to let go. 

He couldn’t figure out if that was a good sign….or a bad one…


	13. Reminiscing

A week had passed since then. 

Kaito hadn’t left Kokichi’s side since, not that the smaller boy seemed to mind. He didn’t want him to leave either. Any time the taller boy briefly left his sight he would come back to see him fidgeting and chewing at his lip nervously. And once he rejoined him he would cling to him like he had after first being rescued. The only time Kokichi wasn’t glued to him was when he and the other three went into their group therapy. 

He voiced his concerns about the smaller boy to Shuichi. 

“I’m scared that what happened after the trial set him back…” Kaito sighed, leaning his head against the wall, “He’s just like he was before….he’s scared to be alone again..” 

“No, I don’t think that’s it.” The detective in training smiled softly and shook his head. 

“What do you mean?” He asked. 

“Think about it. Does it seem like he’s really afraid?” 

“Uh..well now that I think about it no.”

“He’s not clinging to you because he’s scared. He’s clinging to you because he’s protecting you.” 

“Protecting….me?” 

“That’s what it looks like to me.” Shuichi shrugged, “He glares at anyone getting too close to you, whether it’s a nurse or a doctor or even one of us. When Wakaba took us hostage...you got hurt. I don’t think he wants anyone to have the opportunity to do it again.” 

“Oh..” Kaito swallowed hard, “You think that’s why he gets nervous whenever I leave the room?” 

“Probably.” The detective in training suddenly perked up with an almost excited expression, “Oh! My uncle said that Kokichi can have visitors now!” 

“Yeah, yeah he can. Why?” He raised an eyebrow skeptically. 

“Well Kaede and Maki keep asking about when they can see him.” Shuichi rubbed the back of his neck, “Would you ask him if they can visit? Just for a few minutes or something?” 

“Sure, Shuichi.” 

\---- 

Kokichi wasn’t sure whether to be more anxious or excited about seeing his old classmates. Albeit….some of the anxiety was more focused on something else. Something he’d started working on a month after being rescued. 

Kaito was probably just as excited as he was about seeing their old friends. He went on and on about what each of them were doing at the moment. 

Kaede was starting to get world recognition for her piano skills, something she was still incredibly humble about. 

Maki was going through basic training in the army but she’d been back for around two months. 

Miu was still making her crazy inventions, and was still updating her advanced A.I K1-B0, or Kiibo as everyone else called him. He had an actual body now, he wasn’t just on her laptop. 

Rantaro had been traveling the world, he was back in town just to see Kokichi. 

Himiko and Tenko were engaged and were planning on marrying in the summer. Himiko was becoming a successful stage magician and Tenko had taken over her family’s Neo-Aikido dojo. 

Gonta was studying entomology at the local university. He was still the lovable dork that he fondly remembered, and still a giant. 

The older boy told him about the others but after a certain point he found himself tuning it out and just letting him talk. Kokichi always liked watching him when he got excited. As cliche as it sounded it seemed like there were stars in his eyes. That’s kind of why he always hung around him during high school. Because he was interesting. Sure he’d get worked up easily and could be an absolute moron at times but once he looked past that he saw someone unpredictable and passionate. Two things he found himself drawn to. In Kaito and his other friends. 

Kokichi was propped up on pillows, letting Kaito help him put a jigsaw puzzle together, when the knock came. The door opened, a nurse popping her head in. 

“May we come in?” She asked with a soft smile. Both boys shared a look and nodded. The door swung all the way open and there they were. 

His friends. 

“Kokichi!” Kaede, Gonta, and Rantaro were all at his bedside before he could even blink. Suddenly he was being engulfed in several pairs on arms. 

“Hey hey you fuckers you’re gonna crush the little shit!” Kokichi couldn’t help but grin when he heard Miu’s vulgar tone. She hadn’t changed much clearly. 

“I-I have to say I agree.” That...had to Kiibo! Once the three stepped back he could see the mechanical boy standing almost awkwardly next to Miu, “It’s nice to see you again, Kokichi. I..missed you.” If he was able to talk he probably would’ve shot some remark about robots not being able to ‘miss’ anyone but instead he just smiled. Maki stepped forward, gently taking his hand. This...felt weird to say the least. Before he was kidnapped neither of them could really stand each other. 

“We all missed you, Kokichi.” She squeezed his hand and he realized she had tears running down her face. With his free hand he reached up to wipe them away. She blinked with confusion running across her features. He pointed at his mouth and smiled but she still seemed confused. 

“That means he wants you to cheer up Maki-roll.” Kaito chuckled. 

“Oh…” 

“So Kaito and Shuichi have been taking good care of you right?” Rantaro ruffled his hair. Like he used to before he swatted his hand away as he nodded. As to illustrate his point he leaned against the taller boy’s shoulder. 

“Ha! I always knew you two had something goin on!” Miu cackled. He lazily waved a hand her direction. 

“Gonta hear Kokichi can’t speak anymore…” The gentle giant still had that habit of referring to himself in the third person. 

“No..he can’t.” Kaito wrapped an arm around his shoulder protectively. The atmosphere in the room instantly sombered. Well that just wouldn’t do. Kokichi poked the older boy’s head until he chuckled and smiled, “Yeah yeah okay but it doesn’t mean he can’t annoy you.” The smaller boy stuck his tongue out playfully, most of the room collapsing into fits of giggles afterwards. 

The conversation went mostly towards what each person was doing and such. Much to his relief they didn’t really talk much about the trial and the kidnapping. Instead they asked about present things and about what he thought he was going to do in the future. After a few hours his doctor came back and politely told the group that visiting hours were over. Kaito and Kokichi each hugged their friend’s goodbye. 

As soon as they were gone Kaito briefly left the room to grab a brush. Kokichi took a shaking breath, bracing himself for what he was going to attempt. His heart pounded in his ears, a buzzing sensation in his limbs. Now. Now or never. Well...maybe not never but that’s what it felt like. 

Kaito reentered the room, brush in hand, a smile on his face. Another deep breath, and the smaller boy opened his mouth. 

“K...Kai..to…”


	14. Revealing

Kaito stood dumbfounded in the center of the room. Was he...was he hearing things? He couldn’t have possibly heard what he thought he heard right? That was impossible….right? 

“Kokichi did you….just...speak?” He took a step forward. Kokichi opened his mouth again, he half expected him to just tense and stop but..he didn’t. 

“K….K...Kai...Kaito..?” The smaller boy squeaked. It was strained and tired. However, it was most definitely there. He was not hearing things. He was...talking. Talking. His expression turned apprehensive and scared, almost like he thought he’d done something wrong. Kaito leapt forward and brought Kokichi to his chest. He held him tightly while he felt tears spring into his eyes. 

“S-say it again…” He whispered. He wanted to hear him again. Make sure he was really hearing this. That he wasn’t just dreaming this up. In the same apprehensive, small voice he got his reply.

“K-Kait..to?” 

He couldn’t prevent or stifle the sob that escaped his lips at that moment. It had been two years since he’d heard Kokichi’s voice. Really heard his voice and not on those horrifying videos. He remembered times he would’ve given anything, anything at all to hear that voice again. Even if he was mocking or teasing him for being worried he would take it. It almost didn’t feel real, like this was some sick dream that he would wake up from later. 

“You’re...talking…” He cried, “You’re talking…” 

“Kaito…” Kokichi was clearly crying too, “Kaito….Kaito...Kaito…” The message in his pleading voice, even though it was only his name was clear. 

‘I can talk now. I can tell you everything. But I’m scared. I’m scared Kaito I’m scared.’ 

“It’s okay..it’s okay.” He began rubbing those gentle circles into the smaller boy’s back, “I’ve got you Kokichi. I’m not going anywhere. Whatever you want to tell me, I’ll listen. You’re safe now.” He climbed up onto the bed, still holding him protectively. The rest of the world gradually seemed to fade away until it was just the two of them. Kokichi kept his grip on Kaito’s shirt, and he kept his arms wrapped around the smaller boy’s tiny body. It felt like if he squeezed just a tad bit too tight he’d accidentally snap him in half. 

They stayed like that, locked in each other’s embrace until they both fell asleep.

\---- 

Shuichi walked into Kokichi’s hospital room to see a familiar scene, Kaito holding Kokichi in his arms while he read aloud a book. The worried atmosphere that had permeated this place ever since he’d first stepped inside was gone. They both looked up to greet him happily. 

“Hey Shuichi!” Kaito beamed. He seemed...happier than usual. Maybe something had happened the night before? 

“Hey, Kaito.” Shuichi sat in a chair nearby, “How are you doing Kokichi?” The purple haired boy shrugged with a lazy smile, “Same as usual?” A nod. 

“Hey Kokichi.” Kaito leaned his head on top of the smaller boy’s, “How about you show him what you did last night?” Kokichi looked down at his hands and then up at Shuichi. He took a shaky breath, a nervous expression flashing across his dollike features. He couldn’t help but feel a little bit anxious. Then….he opened his mouth, and the impossible happened. 

“K...Kaito..?” 

The detective in training was left in stunned silence. He couldn’t believe his ears. His lack of response clearly unsettled the smaller boy. He had to say something. Anything. 

“Kokichi are you….talking?” 

Kokichi slowly nodded.

“The only thing he’s said so far is my name.” Kaito grinned, “But I’d take that over silence any day.” 

“Oh...wow…” He had to admit he felt completely blown away, “Do...do the doctor’s know yet?” 

“Yeah. And someone’s finally agreed to go into speech therapy.” He tapped the smaller boy’s noise, giggling as he scrunched his nose. 

“That’s great, Kokichi.” Shuichi reached forward to grab one of Kokichi’s hands, “You’ll be talking normally in no time.” 

“Yep.” Kaito took Kokichi’s other hand, “I believe in you Kokichi, you’ve come this far. You can do anything you put your mind to.” The purple haired boy rolled his eyes but otherwise didn’t reply. 

“Should I tell everyone else?” Shuichi asked. 

Both boys merely shrugged in response. He shook his head and chuckled. 

“So helpful guys. Soooo helpful.”


	15. Thinking

Kokichi was being released from the hospital today. 

Kaito had been told to go make sure his home was wheelchair friendly about a week ago, and so he hadn’t been able to be with him as much as he wanted to. Thankfully there wasn’t much to do as the apartment building he found himself living in was on the first floor with no stairs to climb. On the day that Kokichi was to be released, his therapist swung by the house. He handed him a considerably large file. 

“What’s this?” Kaito asked. 

“Notes taken during my sessions with Kokichi. His prescriptions and things he should stay away from for the time being. His meeting schedule. Things like that.” He sighed, running a hand through sandy blonde hair, “He’s made tremendous progress but we have to keep in mind that he still has a long way to go.” 

“I know.” Kaito nodded. 

“He still can only say your name right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“His speech therapist has included some of the exercises for the two of you to go through.” 

“Alright. Thanks.” 

After a few more pointers the therapist left. So he was left waiting around until it was time to pick Kokichi up from the hospital. He kept pacing back and forth, checking his phone every thirty seconds or so. He didn’t know why he was so nervous about this. Maybe it was just because the only place he’d seen the purple haired boy since he’d been rescued was in the sterile environment of the hospital. 

Kaito all but dashed to his car when the time came. He hoped he wasn’t speeding, but he probably was. 

Kokichi was sitting in his wheelchair in his room, his nose buried in the book that Kaito had been reading to him lately. He leaned against the doorway, lightly knocking twice. The purple haired boy jumped and nearly dropped the book. He giggled at the indignant look he sent his way. 

“Sorry Kokichi I didn’t mean to scare you.” Kaito strolled in with a sheepish grin, “Are you ready to go?” Kokichi nodded a bit nervously. He ruffled his hair and took his place behind the wheelchair. Several nurses and doctors stopped them in the hallway and wished the two boys well. As they were exiting the front doors Kaito stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. 

Everyone was there. 

Shuichi, Makoto, Nagito, Hajime, Kazuichi, a guy he’d come to know was that Gundam dude, Kaede, Maki, Rantaro, Gonta, Miu, Kiibo, Himiko, Tenko, Kirumi, Ryoma, Shinguji, even Angie were all standing in front of Kaito’s car. 

“Welcome back Kokichi!” They all shouted. It was clear that the purple haired boy was not expecting that, if his shocked expression was one to go by. Gonta and Himiko hugged him tightly, tears in their eyes. Each person wished him luck and hoped that he would recover his voice quickly. 

“None of these fuckers could keep up with me like you.” Miu had cackled, “Get better soon kay you little shit? Cause big sister Miu needs someone on her level to argue with again!” Kokichi stuck his tongue out at her but nodded. 

“Atua will guide you towards recovery!” Angie chirped. Oh yeah she still believed that she was a prophet or something….well she wasn’t the weirdest in their friend group and everyone just seemed to take it in stride, “Believe in him and he will speak through you as he does with me!” 

“Um...I-I don’t think that divine intervention will help his speech return..” Kiibo brought up nervously. Kokichi merely patted his arm and shrugged, “I wish you well, Kokichi. Miu has agreed to keep me updated on your condition.” 

Kaito stood back from the group, next to Hajime and Gundam. 

“They really must’ve missed him.” The former’s mouth tugged in a smile. 

“Yeah...we all did.” He closed his eyes, “The classroom just...wasn’t the same without him there..” 

His mind went back to the day he was called down to the office. He briefly wondered if this had anything to do with why Kokichi had been gone for a week, without calling or texting anyone. Maybe he’d gotten into some sort of trouble or was in the hospital for doing some stupid stunt again. His stomach twisted when he saw a grey faced police officer and Shuichi’s Uncle sitting on one side of a desk. 

“Uh...can I help you with something?” Kaito asked as he sat opposite them. 

“Possibly, Mr. Momota.” The officer seemed to take a breath, “You are aware that Kokichi Ouma hasn’t attended school for the past week?” 

“Yeah, but it’s not like it’s the first time he’s taken a week off.” 

“When is the last time you saw or spoke with Kokichi?” 

“Uh...Sunday night?” 

“What did you talk about? Did he seem nervous?” 

“What are you talking about? Why are you asking me this?” 

“Please, we need to know all we can.” 

“No, not until you tell me what’s going on.” 

The officer and Shuichi’s Uncle shared a look. His heart began to travel into his throat. It was bad wasn’t it? Shuichi’s Uncle took a breath, and then delivered the news that shattered his world. 

“Earlier this morning the a neighbor discovered the bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Ouma, Mr. Ouma’s brother, and their three daughters in their home. And we have reason to believe that Kokichi may have been taken by the culprits.” 

He thought he’d been punched in the gut. 

Kokichi’s family….dead….

Kokichi himself...missing...possibly kidnapped….possibly dead as well…. 

“Hey, kiddo..” Shuichi’s Uncle reached across the table to place a hand on his shoulder, “Breathe, okay. Just tell us what we need to know.” 

“The last time I talked to him was Sunday night...he just asked when an assignment was due and played around with the idea of just not doing it.” Kaito swallowed the bile rising up, “He stopped responding around….I want to say eight thirty..” 

“Last contact eight thirty….” The officer scribbled it down in a little notebook he had. 

“So he didn’t mention anything weird? Anything suspicious? Anything out of the ordinary?” 

“No. Everything was fine. Kokichi was just being...Kokichi.” 

“Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt him?” 

“I know people who don’t like him but no one who would….do this…” 

They asked him more questions but it all passed by in a blur. Afterwards he returned to class and someone else was called down to the officer. It was hard to focus on the lesson or anything other than what he’d been told. Who? Who would do this? Who would kill Mr. Ouma, who always was smiling and taught Kokichi and Kaito how to build the perfect snowball in winter? Who would kill Mrs. Ouma, who shared with the two boys ridiculous stories from her high school years? Who would kill Kokichi’s Uncle, who was the one who installed the Wifi in all the schools? Who would kill Kokichi’s sisters, who were just as mischievous as their little brother and probably over protective of him? He just couldn’t wrap his head around it. 

A tap on his shoulder jolted him out of his daze. He looked up to see Maki and Shuichi staring worriedly at him. 

“Hey? You okay? You seem….out of it.” Maki frowned. 

“Uh..yeah just thinking about something.” Kaito swallowed hard. 

“Is it about what happened when they called you out?” Shuichi asked. 

“Yeah. Has...has your uncle told you?” He hesitantly met his friend’s gaze. Instantly he seemed to know the answer. It was written all over the detective in training’s face. 

“Yeah...he has.” 

“Told you what?” Maki leaned forward with her arms crossed over her chest, “What is going on?” Kaito stared down at his lap, feeling on the verge of vomiting. 

“Kokichi...is missing…”


	16. Recovering

ONE YEAR LATER. 

 

“Okay, so eggs, syrup, grape panta, tea, and his meds.” Kaito hefted the last bag of groceries into the air. His arms were laden with about three bags each. Second trips were for weaklings. Or morons if he took Maki’s statements into account. (Which he didn’t.)

Kaito put the keys in the lock, opening the door to his apartment. He smiled at the quiet music floating from the TV. A few steps inside and he could see Kokichi curled up on the couch, staring straight ahead at the screen. 

“Hey Kokichi, I’m home!” He grinned. The purple haired boy jumped and nearly fell off the couch. He sat up with a over exaggerated pout. Immediately he felt something was off about him.

“Kaito…” He whined. He was forcing it more than usual. Had something happened while he was gone? 

“C’mon you heard me come in didn’t you?” Kaito chuckled, putting the bags down on the small kitchen table. He couldn’t come right out of the gates and ask what was wrong, it was never that simple with this little devil. 

“No.” Kokichi frowned. 

“Whatcha watchin?” He flopped down on the couch, bringing the smaller boy close to his chest. He glanced at the screen and saw it was the credits for a movie. 

“Thor: Ragnarok.” The purple haired boy leaned his head on his shoulder, “Like the music.” 

“Just admit that you like looking at Chris Hemsworth and Tom Hiddleston.” Kaito ruffled his hair, getting another pout in response, “Have you done anything other than watch movies all day?”   
He shook his head, “You remembered to eat though right?” There was a pause, and slowly he nodded. The taller boy sighed. It was clear that he hadn’t, “Kokichi you gotta eat. You’re short enough as it is.” He expected the usual elbow in his gut and playful protests but he remained silent. Quietly he mumbled, 

“Not...n-not hungry.” Kokichi looked down at his hands as they began to shake. Okay, now to confront the problem. 

“Kokichi, please look up at me.” Kaito shifted so he could face him. The smaller boy hesitantly met his eyes, “Did something happen? Did you see something on the news?” More shaking of the head, “Another nightmare?” He raised his hand in a ‘so-so’ gesture, “Another daytime one?” This time he nodded, “What was it about?” He noticeably hesitated, almost leaning back, “C’mon Kokichi, you can tell me. I’m here for you.” 

“They came in….had you…” Kokichi reached up to grip his jacket with a tiny, quivering hand, “They had you…hurt you..they hurt you...they hurt you..it was my fault...my fault...my fault…” 

“No Kokichi.” The taller boy brought him into a tight hug, “It’s not your fault. Nothing that happened to you was your fault.” 

“B-but….” 

“No buts. It’s not your fault. I don’t care what your brain is telling you right now, it’s wrong.” 

“Don’t know that…” 

“Yes I do.” He pressed a kiss to the top of his head, thumb wiping the tears rolling down the smaller boy’s cheeks, “And I also know that you’ve been cooped up in this apartment too long.” Kaito plucked him off of the couch, setting him down in his wheelchair, “Let’s go for a spin outside okay? Some fresh air will do you some good.” 

“O-okay..” Kokichi took a few shuddering breaths as he began wheeling him out the front door and into the hallway. 

Some days were like this, when Kokichi’s brain screamed at him that what happened was somehow his fault, that none of this was real. Even a year later he still had nightmares. Some in the daytime too, when he was wide awake. Those were the ones that affected him the most. Whenever those hit Kaito would take him outside, wheel him around, meet up with friends. Reminding the purple haired boy that he was safe, he was okay, that this was real and that none of what happened was on him. Sure, some progress had been made. Kokichi could now speak in mostly full sentences without inhibition. The nightmares and day terrors were few and far between. He was able to be left alone at home for long periods and not panic, he knew Kaito was only a phone call and fifteen minutes away if he needed him. But still, there were days when the trauma he still carried from those two years showed through. And today was going to be one of those days. 

Outside, the weather was nice and warm, the setting sun warming their skin and basking everything in a soft orange glow. He wheeled Kokichi to their usual bench, sitting beside him and holding tightly onto his hand. The purple haired boy kept his head bowed, refusing to look up at anything. 

“Kokichi?” Kaito squeezed his hand once, “Hey, it’s alright you can tell me if something’s bothering you.” 

“I...nightmare...you..they hurt you...he did back then...I didn’t...d-didn’t stop..it..” His free hand was curled into a fist in his lap, nails digging into his skin, “Killed you...my fault...they killed you..” 

“Oh Kokichi.” He once more wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, “I’m so sorry.” 

“Why..?” 

“I’m sorry you have to live with all this. It’s not fair. God if I could just make it magically all go away you know I would, because you deserve happiness more than anything. But you know what, you’re still strong Kokichi. You survived, you lived when everyone else would’ve died. You fought back when anyone else would’ve given up or frozen. You’re amazing Kokichi, you should never forget that. Because when I look at you I’m always amazed at how far you’ve come in such a short time.” 

“Kaito…?” Kokichi’s voice began that same tiny strained tone he heard almost a year ago in that hospital room. 

“Yeah?” He drew away just enough to be able to look down at him. The purple haired boy tilted his head up and smiled softly. Kaito gently cupped his cheek and pressed a soft and loving kiss to Kokichi’s’ lips. He heard a small giggle as the smaller boy deepened the embrace by grabbing fistfuls of his shirt and pulling him down closer. It was enough to let Kaito know his point was made. That he loved this tiny, stitched together boy in front of him. That no matter what happened from here on out, he would be able to give him the one thing that for so long he’d been without. 

Kaito Momota would be Kokichi Ouma’s- 

\- Protection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOO Guys thank you so much for all the comments and such on this story! I'm so glad you all liked it. Not gonna lie Oumota is my fave ship. All the fluff and angst possibilities it's fantastic. 
> 
> Again, thanks so much for reading I appreciate and love every one of you!


End file.
